Spriggs, Get off Zambai VII
by BIG Z1776
Summary: The stranded crew on Zambai VII fights to get off of Zambai alive and get home. But Willy and Spriggs aren't helping much and the Head of ONI isn't quite through with the stranded soldiers. It's about to get ugly on Zambai VII.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story. Now for those of you who are fans of the Machinima series **_**Spriggs **_**by Running Gun Studios then this is the story for you. I've had this idea in the making for a long time now, so I decided to put it on paper. Of course I don't own Spriggs, Halo or anything of that sort, this is that should be implied right? Anyway, here's the story, it takes place right after the end of the first season by about a week. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

"SPRIGGS!" Willy bellowed as he launched yet another ambush on his rival, Spriggs, "Die you son of a bitch! Die!"

The valley echoed as Willy launched his rockets and continued yelling at the red soldier on her Mongoose. Spriggs wasn't paying attention to watching for the maniac that had been trying unsuccessfully for five years to kill her with all manner of gadgets, schemes, and weapons. So when Willy jumped out of hiding in front of her she wasn't exactly prepared. The first rocket went right over her head, forcing her to duck and causing her to involuntarily turn the Mongoose and present a large target for Willy to shoot at. As the first rocket detonated right above her head on the ledge of the overhang above the creek she was in, Spriggs came to an almost complete stop and gave Willy the best target he'd been given in their five years. The rocks and dirt pelted her as she tried to see through the dust to figure out where Willy was firing from.

But when she saw him it was too late. He'd launched a second rocket that landed right next to her vehicle and violently threw her into the air. She had the wind knocked out of her by the close proximity of the detonation and then she felt a stabbing searing pain in her right arm and on her ribs and torso as shrapnel and rocks tore into her body. Then she smashed against the side of the overhang and fell back into the cold water of the valley's creek.

"What the…I-I got him, I got Spriggs!" Willy whooped seeing his opponent lying face down in the water. He turned around and began descending the hill to see for himself what he'd done.

Spriggs wasn't as enthusiastic though, she tried desperately to catch her breath as water began leaking into her helmet through a crack in her gold visor. Her ribs, torso, and arms felt like they were on fire as she tried to move to the rocky bank ten yards away. The water around her began to turn dark red as she bled into the moving water and let it carry the blood downstream. Her ears were ringing as she pulled herself painfully onto the bank and tried to assess her injuries and situation.

"_I'm definitely wounded, my Mongoose is useless, and Willy is gonna show up any second to finish me off. I need a weapon, and a miracle."_

She began to slowly look around to find a weapon, a pistol, a knife, a rock, anything. But as she saw the holster to her Magnum she reached for it and felt the bits of hot shrapnel dig into her and send lances of pain through her body. She convulsed as the pain got to be too much but she finally got her hand on the barrel end and started to drag it to her. But just as she was about to lift it a large yellow armored boot stomped down on her wrist.

"Not this time Spriggs, you're mine now asshole," Willy chuckled as he wrenched the pistol free and tossed it into the water.

Spriggs looked up with ever heavy eyelids as the blood loss began to get to her. Her vision got more and more cloudy as she saw Willy kneel down next to her with his Shotgun in hand.

"Let's see what's under that visor Spriggs, then I'll kill you, you little prick."

She felt the seal on the helmet break as Willy roughly tugged the helmet off, letting her long light brown hair fall onto the ground wet with the blood coming from her ruptured ear drums and nose and mouth. She could see Willy a bit clearer now, his expression unknown behind his visor yet strangely silent.

"Well, what are you waiting for Willy," she groaned quietly, "do it, asshole…"

It all went to black as she passed out from the blood loss that now graced the rocks on the shore.

Willy hadn't been expecting that, so he simply stood there, shocked that Spriggs was a girl. She was beautiful, she had dirty blonde highlights running through her brunette hair that reached to her shoulders that complimented her gray eyes for the short few seconds that she had been conscious. Her face was soft yet strong but innocent, like the face of a teenage prankster. Which come to think of it she was. Hundreds of things ran through his mind all at once, threatening to overload his head and give him another "Brain Stroke" as Meme coined it.

"Aw fuck," Willy grumbled making up his mind and hoisting Spriggs' unconscious form off the blood splattered ground bridal style, "this had better be worth it Spriggs. If it isn't I'll kill you."

**Well, not too bad. It's kind of short I know, but if ya'll like it I'll be more than happy to write another few chapters that will dwarf this one. **

**As always please review, I'm begging you guys. I love reviews and your reviews actually give me reason to continue writing a particular story. That's why I'm still working on **_**Love, Red vs. Blue Style**_** with JuneFiction909, because you all reviewed. Now as always here's the Next Chapter Preview.**

**Next Chapter Preview: What just happened between those two? Will Spriggs and Willy actually get along? (Doubtful)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I like this story so I'm going to write another Chapter. Screw you guys who think I should stop, just kidding I know I should value your input. But that's hard to do when no one fucking REVIEWS! So if you want me to stop too bad, if you want me to continue then you'll like this. Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2 

Triple M got up out of his bunk built into the wall at the old HQ and grumbled to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. It had been almost a month since things had calmed down after the garrison on Zambai VII had learned of the plot to abandon them on their little piece of boring Hell. But almost everything returned to the way it once was, Spriggs and Willy were at each other's throats. Meme and Hammer were arguing about their past relationship whenever they weren't trying to keep Willy from killing any one. And Triple M was now back to trying to busy himself with self-assigned projects.

But there were a few things different compared to a month ago. Rainbow Squad had moved into the base with Triple M as they had nowhere else to go after their base's AI blew up their base's power generator in an overload. General Vollin had all but forgotten that the 5th Intergalactic Semi-Mechanized Infantry Battalion even existed and had begun trying to contact anyone she could to evacuate the garrison. She never even came on the radio to make cruel comments about the 5th and Hammer.

"Hey Big M, could you open the gate?" Allison Orange of Rainbow Squad asked on the radio.

"Yeah sure give me a second," M responded after putting on his Hayabusa Helmet.

He treaded outside to the gate controls and let in a Warthog with all the female members of Rainbow Squad riding in it. They had just gotten back from an all-girls meeting at the old substation where Hammer had moved the HQ after destroying the last one. The girls stopped the Hog next to the building and walked up to Triple M.

"Hey, how was the meeting?" he asked.

"Not too bad, although we spent most of the night trying to figure out where Spriggs was," Wendy Yellow responded.

"Spriggs? Why would you worry about Spriggs, he's…"

"He? Mitch, you do realize Spriggs is a girl right?" Allison reprimanded him.

"What? Spriggs is a girl? How'd you know that?"

"You didn't know?" Sarah Pink asked, "We're like total BFF's. She's come to the meetings all the time. Where else do you think she goes on Friday nights?"

"Sarah that's not the point, Triple M, Spriggs is missing. We haven't been able to reach her on the comm-link at all since Thursday. You don't think that…"

"Hey guys, wassup?" a voice Triple M recognized piped up from behind him.

"Willy have you seen Spriggs?" Allison asked him.

"What, why?"

"Spriggs hasn't answered our calls. We thought you would know."

"Oh, then no I haven't seen that bastard all day," replied nonchalantly.

"Are you sure?" Triple M poked.

"Triple M, listen if I saw Spriggs I would shoot first ask questions later. Are we done here I've got shit to blow up."

"Fine, but if you see her, tell her when you're not ranting that we missed her at the meeting," Wendy Yellow called as Willy walked away with a bag of, medicine?

As Willy walked down to his own personal Warthog that his robot sidekick had magically made for him, the Rainbow Squad pondered whether or not their suspicions were well-founded based on Willy's strange behavior. But they simply shrugged off the feeling, Willy was Willy, and Spriggs had been avoiding him successfully for five years without a scratch.

"So where could Spriggs be?" Triple M asked his former team mates.

"I have no clue, but I have a feeling he knows more than he's letting on," Allison responded.

"I don't think he knows much of anything," Wendy smirked.

"True, but he is responsible for taking out quite a few of Vollin's troops," Triple M corrected.

"If what you told us is right then Willy only shot at them because they were, quote, 'trying to steal his kill.'"

But unbeknownst to them Spriggs was dealing with a lot more than a scratch. She was locked in a random underground bunker that Willy used to keep his supplies hidden, and weapons away from prying eyes. She was lying unconscious in a bed in the bunker's small med bay where newly made medical equipment, courtesy of the "Twerp," was attached to her. But she was still alone and still badly injured from Willy's last assault. Sharp pain jolted her awake and she immediately began asking herself questions she already knew the answers to.

"_Where the Hell am I? What happened to my wounds? And why the Hell am I tied up!" _

Spriggs looked down and saw thick black nylon rope binding her hands together at the wrist very tightly. Her feet were equally restrained and the rope was cutting into her ankles and wrists through her, clothes? She immediately noticed she was no longer wearing her armor, instead she wore olive green military fatigues and cut-up tee shirt that were just a little bit big.

"_Who took off my armor? Wait, why am I out of armor?_" then it hit her all at once, "_Willy did this?_ _He shot me, now he's caring for m_e?" 

She was more than a little confused at her current situation and how she was even still alive. But first she wanted to get out, but the ropes made that a bit difficult, and the red bandages on her right side that showed through the cut away shirt told her all she needed to know. She laid back her head and tried to wrap her head around why Willy wouldn't kill her. Not only did he not kill her, but he had taken her back to his bunker, and tried to fix her up. For Willy, this was unheard-of, and Spriggs was now trapped inside the bunker with no way out. So she lay back, trying to ignore the pain in her side, and waited for Willy to return and answer her many questions. After about an hour of waiting she was getting real tired of staring at the ceiling.

Then the steel door creaked open and she felt a very real pang of fear in her gut as Willy walked in and closed the door. He had his helmet on and had his armor on, as usual. His weapons were nowhere to be found, save for a pistol on his thigh. He walked up to the side of her bed and looked down at Spriggs.

"I see you're awake Spriggs," Willy started, sounding very smug and confident in his victory.

"Cut the shit Willy, why the fuck am I here?" Spriggs snapped back.

"Hmph, is it that time of month Spriggs, need a tampon?" Willy responded, "I can get the Twerp to make you one if you want."

"Fuck you Willy!" Spriggs spat with all the hatred she could muster, adding that to the evil eyes she was already using on the armored man.

"Is that any way to thank me? You realize that I could very easily kill you now?" Willy responded coldly, gripping his pistol loosely, "But I guess I can answer your question, Spriggs, if I kill you now then I can't kill you later."

"You're kidding me," Spriggs replied disbelievingly.

"Oh no it's true, if you die who else could I kill?"

"How about the bastards at Command who left us here to die, you could start with them dumbass," Spriggs said back.

"I don't know, it seems kinda hard to get there from here without a ship! Besides they'd be way too easy, at least you're a challenge Spriggs."

Then from on Willy's radio she heard a voice crackle.

"_Hey Willy you there? Answer that's an order_," the voice of Meme came through.

"Excuse me Spriggs, I've gotta take this."

Spriggs wasn't going to let this opportunity pass easily. So she took a chance at having Meme hear her and get away from the maniac and to a trained medic or get killed.

"Meme, it's Spriggs, help! Willy's got me tied up down here! Hurry up and get down…" But her calls fell silent as Willy clamped down a hand on her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! Do you really want to piss me off?" Willy hissed at her, "Ow! Hey no biting!"

"_Willy what was that?_" the radio asked.

"Willy I'm gonna kill you…" Spriggs screamed as Willy gagged her with a strip of duct tape to keep her quiet.

Spriggs began to really toss and turn to rid herself of the rope that was holding her down tight. Her muffled screams were rather loud and angry so Willy did the only thing he thought he could do. But her struggling had aggravated her injuries and Willy could see the bloody bandages shine as the blood began to leak again. He pulled out his pistol, and turned back to Spriggs.

_WHACK_

As Spriggs lay unconscious on the bed with a large lump growing on her head and a small trickle of blood on her temple from the blow Willy heard the radio.

"_Willy what the Hell are you doing? Was that Spriggs?"_

"Uh, no."

"…"

"_When I get there Willy you're in for a world of…_" Willy ignored Meme as she continued her angry rant.

Willy turned back to Spriggs who he'd knocked out for the second time in two days. He took out a bandage and placed it where he'd hit her and then picked up her head and unrolled a roll of Gauze around her head to hold it in place. The only reason he actually did that was because the Twerp might make a big deal out of the blood. Why a robot got squeamish around blood Willy had no clue but he didn't have a clue about most things. But he did know this, Meme was pissed and all the girls in the unit, minus Vollin, would be descending on his bunker in a matter of minutes.

"Well time to move Spriggs, things are about to get real bad here. The bitches are coming."

"_I heard that."_

**I'm beginning to like this story, there is so much I can do with this that I just can't not write, so yeah there will be more chapters. Also please REVIEW, no reviews for the first Chapter, what's up with that? So I'm going to ask nicely, please take some time to write a review for this story?**

**Next Chapter Preview: Willy vs. Every Girl in the Story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm still a little angry at some people for not reviewing this story but I won't rant about it. Here's Chapter 3 of the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"Willy, Willy!" Meme screamed into the radio.

"What's with the yelling woman?" Hammer called out, walking into the doorway.

"Willy somehow kidnapped Spriggs. Now I've gotta go get the girls and save Spriggs before Willy does something he's going to regret," Meme growled turning around and walking toward the door.

"Good luck with that," Hammer taunted, leaning against the frame, blocking her way out.

After the chaos a month ago Hammer had managed to fix his body and now looked like he used to. He'd forced Triple M to modify the Aliens' medical device to return him to his original form. Needless to say, Meme had not been happy about that and threw in a relative monkey wrench to screw it up. In other words she made him sterile. But apart from that Meme and Hammer were back on talking terms and Meme no longer attempted to kill Hammer and Hammer no longer treated Meme like a psychotic ex.

"Why would you wish me luck? Willy's gonna beg for mercy when I'm through with him!"

"Remember what happened to Vollin, Rogir, and their troops? If Willy could do that, imagine what damage he could do to you."

"Oh please, all I have to do is ask him who he wants to kill more; Spriggs or Command. Then, when he's having his seizure we get Spriggs ad proceed to beat the shit out of Willy."

"Try catching him first, he's probably long gone by now," Hammer informed her.

Meme simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her Medical CQB Helmet, a pistol, and her keys. She let her blonde hair hang out of the back of the helmet for the moment and let the gold visor cover her blue eyes. She hopped into her personal Warthog that Triple M had modified to have additional seats and a compartment for storing medical equipment. She started it up and sped away from the Substation.

Lately things had been relatively quiet, and she'd grown used to it. The only time anything happened to interrupt that peace was Willy and Spriggs' fights, the Aliens blowing up something, Hammer trying to flirt with her, and the Aliens stealing something from Willy. Beyond that nothing except the normal weekly girls meeting happened to break the cycle of boredom. Every day was just like the one before but now that was changed by this new development.

Meme would have to be very careful in this mission because it was Willy she was dealing with and she and the other girls had never seen him angry at them. But they'd heard of his exploits in battle and if he had managed to capture Spriggs alive then he was more dangerous than they realized. But Meme and the girls would outnumber Willy and he would be slowed down by having a prisoner.

Meme keyed her radio and got onto the Rainbow Squad frequency to give the others a heads-up.

"Hey Meme, what's up?" Sarah Pink answered.

"Sarah can you get the others this is important."

"Sure, hold on a sec."

After a moment the other Rainbow Squad girls were in the same room listening to the radio as Meme spoke.

"We have a problem," Meme began, "Willy's kidnapped Spriggs and now we have to go get her and kick Willy's ass. You in?"

"Sure thing, we'll be waiting for you at the gate."

After a short ten minute drive Meme pulled up in front of the base where the others were waiting for her. Without being told they piled in and took off, ready to deal out a world of hurt. Meme explained to them that Willy was more than likely in his bunker on the outskirts of their territory where he hid his stuff for safekeeping so it only made sense that was where he'd keep a prisoner that he would want to stay hidden. Meme floored it the whole trip, screaming down the roads at sixty to seventy miles per hour, hitting several poor squirrels and birds on the way. Eventually they were parked outside a big concrete block in the middle of a damp forest with colossal trees everywhere they looked.

The concrete had only one door, meant for vehicles, so that explained why there was no sign of a car of some sort outside hinting at Willy's presence. But after getting out and surveying the area the Rainbow Squad's tracker, Wendy Yellow deemed it safe to say Willy might still be inside.

"So how do we get in?" Meme asked.

"Here," Allison suggested pulling out a kicker charge from under the seat, "This'll work."

She attached the whole apparatus to the steel door and primed the charge. She looked around to see that everyone was ready to go and their weapons were primed. They had brought along stun rounds instead of lethal rounds to make sure they didn't hurt Spriggs, they weren't worried for Willy. Allison pressed the button and the loud bang from the charge echoed down the corridor as the steel was sent careening inward. Wendy and Allison went first, followed by Sarah and Meme.

The way forward was black as night, and only the flashlights on their rifles parted the darkness. They crept forward, wary of traps and security devices that may or may not be there. After moving along they came to a small parking area where a single Warthog was parked next to an elevator. Surprisingly the elevator responded when Meme pushed the button and it opened up ready to receive passengers. The ride down was full of quiet paranoia on their part as the lights in the elevator continually flickered on and off.

"Let's split up to cover more ground," Meme said as the elevator came to a stop at the bottom floor.

"You sure, what if Willy is just waiting for us to do that?" Wendy argued, concerned.

"She's right, groups of no less than two would be suicide," Allison confirmed.

"Alright, Allison and Wendy, why don't you two be a team while Sarah and I team up."

"Got it. Let's go."

Just like that they split up, venturing deep into Willy's lightless fortress.

**I like cliffhangers, besides, I'm working on the next chapter now. It should be up soon enough. Please review and say your mind, I can take it.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Why did Willy forget to put in lights? And where is he anyway? **


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a while but I haven't really had much to do lately so here's Spriggs Chapter 4, Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Willy was having a really bad day; first, for some apparent reason he could not fathom, he couldn't bring himself to kill Spriggs. Second, the girls of the unit had come for Spriggs and were currently on the level above him searching in the dark. And third, he was so lost he couldn't get any more lost if he closed his eyes and wandered for hours. He was carrying the restrained Spriggs on the gurney he'd had no choice but to tie her to. She was now currently trying to wriggle free and yell through the duct tape he'd slapped on her mouth to keep her quiet. Willy was beginning to rethink his reason for even bringing Spriggs when he heard the whirring of the Twerp from around the corner and saw the hovering device come around the corner.

"Hey there buddy what're doin' here?" Willy asked, stopping the gurney suddenly, forcing Spriggs' binds to cut into her with the force of the stop. She squealed in anger and Willy was sure if he hadn't put the duct tape on there would be some profanity that would have made a sailor applaud in the mix of yelling, "Hey could you make us a map real quick?"

"Are you lost?" the robot asked.

"No! Just a little turned around is all."

"You are lost," the robot repeated, "that is not a good thing because the intruders are drawing closer to this position."

"They found me?" Willy stammered, "How did they find their way here? Did you help them?"

"No, they are lost as well."

"Awesome," Willy replied seeing another advantage, receiving a groan from Spriggs.

"Here is your map."

The Twerp dropped the holomap pad in front of Willy who picked it up and started scanning the device, looking for a way out of the labyrinth of underground tunnels and Warehouses. The blue glow of the map illuminated the hall and nearly dazzled Spriggs who had no helmet or armor on so she was left to blink away the light until she could see clearly enough to actually pick out the details of the holomap Willy held. But Willy figured it out and tucked the pad under the wheeled gurney and started pushing it again.

"Alright Spriggs, we're out of here…"

"Not so fast Willy!" a voice boomed down the hall from behind them.

Willy turned and saw two figures, an orange and a yellow in Hayabusa Armor stood there with dart guns aimed at Willy. It was Allison Orange and Wendy Yellow, they'd caught up. Spriggs craned her neck to get a proper look at her would be rescuers and tried screaming at them to help her so she could beat the shit out of Willy. But Willy grabbed ahold of the cart and started pushing as fast as he could toward the end of the hall. Because there was an elevator at the end of the hall that would take him to his personal vehicle garage where he could load up Spriggs and get out of Dodge. But a flurry of darts were fired at him and flew overhead and past Willy who didn't take a hit from the flurry of powerful darts that may or may not have been powerful enough to bring him down.

But Willy sensed he wouldn't be able to run forever and he heard the stomp of the girls' boots on the concrete floor so he turned at the last instant. He gave the gurney one last shove before he spun around to fight for his life and was caught in the chest by a kick from Allison which made him stumble back a few feet before Wendy swung at him with a right hook that Willy blocked skillfully. So Willy used his right arm and fired off a jab at Wendy's gut, ducking to both give himself a more powerful strike and dodge a roundhouse kick from Allison. Wendy was thrown against the wall of the hallway and Willy sidestepped a jab from Allison and grabbed the arm and twisted her arm behind her back and turned her toward the charging Wendy who let loose a straight ahead kick that hit Allison right in the visor and brought her off her feet and out of Willy's grasp. As Allison fell to the ground Willy threw out his own left hook which was barely blocked and then a right jab that hit her in the face and forced her back into the wall by a breaker box. Willy fired of another right left right combo that Wendy was forced into the breaker box by and then Allison finally got her senses about her and charged at the two with a left jab that hit Willy in the back of his head and gave Wendy a respite while Allison pushed her advantage and threw a kick into Willy's head that knocked him to the ground and then charged at him but Willy kicked her right in the knees and brought her to the ground as well. With a quick scramble Willy got up at the same time as Allison and then charged like a bull right into her and drove her right into her partner and shoved them into the charged and damaged breaker box. The two of them slammed into it and were hit by a stunning amount of electricity that jolted them through their armor and the two fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious.

"Sorry ladies, this is a party for two."

Willy turned to see Spriggs gazing wide eyed at him after what he'd done to the two expert soldiers. Willy was smirking behind his visor as Spriggs continued to stare at him, with a small hint of fear in her eyes. Willy grabbed ahold of the gurney and started pushing it again as Spriggs got a hold of herself and started struggling with more fervor than before. She tossed about on the bed and tried desperately to free her hands from the rope so she could get out of there. But the rope just stayed there and rubbed her wrists raw. Her bloody bandages on her arm and side began to shimmer as the blood worked its way out from the stitched up wounds and made Spriggs breath heavily through her nose as the pain worked its way to her brain. Willy arrived in the large elevator and pushed the button to send them to the floor that held Willy's impressive collection of vehicles. The elevator opened and there was the Twerp, working on building Willy's latest vehicle, a Scorpion Tank. But Willy pushed them right towards a row of Warthogs and yelled over to the Twerp.

"Hey, hide the keys to those things will ya?"

The small robot chirped and headed off to do as Willy asked it to and untied the rope holding Spriggs to the gurney. He undid the rope holding her legs down and as he finished she lifted her feet and hit Willy right in the face with her bare feet. She regretted it immediately, feeling her feet ache as they connected with Willy's visor and sent him reeling.

"Hey! Cut that out Spriggs, you asshole."

Spriggs screamed through the duct tape in protest as Willy undid the ropes around her shoulders and finally reached up to peel off the duct tape that made her sound like some mythical princess waiting for rescue.

"Ow! Willy, what the fuck!" she screamed as he tried to pick her up bridal style, yet he was struggling as Spriggs fought back hard to keep from staying kidnapped.

"Shut up and stop squirming will ya?" he yelled as he walked her over to a Warthog with a Gauss Turret as its primary armament.

"Let me go! Willy if you don't cut it out I'm gonna beat the fucking shit out of your ass, Willy!" she screamed as he dropped her down in the passenger seat and strapped the seat belt around her waist and shoulders and turned to grab his Rocket Launcher out from under the gurney and threw it and a few boxes into the back of the Warthog, "Willy what the fuck are you doing?"

"We're getting away for a while Spriggs, just you and me."

"What?" Spriggs yelled, more curious than infuriated.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Willy ran to the back of the garage where the Twerp was disintegrating the keys to the Warthogs and Mongoose. He grabbed the Twerp and had him get into the vehicle right behind Spriggs and then Willy pushed a button to open the garage door that led outside to a secret entrance/exit. Willy floored the Hog and they accelerated outside and within sight of the primary entrance where Meme's Warthog was sitting.

"Willy, what are you…" Spriggs asked as Willy grabbed the Rocket Launcher from the back.

"Watch this Spriggs."

Willy fired off a single rocket that streaked at the Warthog and slammed into its side and detonated in a large fireball that wrecked the Warthog and sent it spinning into the air. It landed a few yards away wrapped in a sheet of flame.

"Willy! Why the fuck did you do that?" Spriggs yelled as Willy tossed the weapon into the trunk and drove on.

"Can't have them following us, now can we?"

"You can't have them following you! Because if they catch up…"

"Shutup Spriggs," Willy slapped another strip of duct tape onto her mouth to keep her quiet but she still yelled and screamed at him through the duct tape.

"I would suggest a more effective approach to quieting Specialist Spriggs," the Twerp suggested.

Willy whipped out his pistol and clubbed Spriggs right on the head in a flash, "That works."

**Well that does it for Chapter 4, hope you guys enjoyed it. As always please review and let me know** **anything that needs improvement.**

**Next Chapter Preview: Where are they going now?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's Spriggs Chapter 5. If there are any suggestions or problems that you notice, please say so. If I get a few suggestions or pointers the story can be so much better. Anyway, here's the next chapter Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Hammer was sitting in the rec room of his new base watching the news from one of the few TV stations that the world of Zambai VII had created for itself when they'd realized that they'd been abandoned by High Command. The news was mostly about weather, fights, and disastrous attempts at escape which had all been comedic in their sheer scale of failure. Already the surface of Zambai VII was pockmarked by the wreckage of failed ships' crash sites. At least a thousand men and women were dead after these disasters, and about ten thousand more were killed in their sleep after their base's AI's had killed them in their sleep. Now, only about a thousand men and women were left on the whole planet. The majority of the troops were rallied under the command of General Vollin and were gathered around her main Base of Operations in the Northern Hemisphere under the defense system that the base had inherited from the Covenant War. But that invitation was not extended to Hammer and his troops.

Instead they'd been turned the cold shoulder and left to wither on their small continent, but the group had been more than able to last, with the help of Willy's robot the unit was able to create all the stuff they had ever needed. Food of all types and flavors, equipment, vehicles, ammunition, weapons, and the luxuries of home all were at their fingertips. That robot had been the whole reason for the rec room's existence; the numerous TV's, the pool table, pin-pong table, couches and sofas, the fridge complete with beer and all the essential barbecue needs, the Twerp had even made a large grill in the back for the unit to have barbecues. But that wasn't good enough for Hammer, he wanted off this God forsaken rock.

"….Breaking News: There has been an incident amongst the members of the 5th Intergalactic Semi-Mechanized Infantry Battalion, Specialists Willy and Spriggs have gone missing after Willy wounded and captured Spriggs and went missing after the 5th dispatched a squad under the command of Captain Meme and attempted a rescue mission. Now the missing duo is at large and is on the loose…"

Hammer shut off the TV in bitter anger. He heard the door open and saw the green armored Sargent that was Triple M. He walked up behind him with a few pieces of paper and few pictures. He had his helmet off and he looked very worried.

"What're you so worried about, you see the news?" Hammer asked getting up and grabbing his helmet.

"No, it's not that, at least not all of it. Can you believe he didn't kill Spriggs? I mean he had her dead to rights and he just dragged her off and disappeared after beating the shit out of Wendy and Allison," Triple M blurted.

"You said that that wasn't all that had you were worried about. What else. Wait what are those pictures?" Hammer asked grabbing the still photographs out of Triple M's hands.

"It's Vollin, she must have sent her troops after Willy and Spriggs. You see these," Triple M pointed at a large formation of Hornets and Pelicans on the ground then to another with the vehicles mysteriously absent, "those things are gone now. And our radar picked them up a few hours ago. But we lost them a while ago. And they just so happened to appear when Willy and Spriggs went missing."

"So why are they here?" Hammer asked, looking at the contact report.

"Beats me," Triple M replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm…Better call the others and let them know."

"Agreed first off though we'll need to find Willy and Spriggs, who knows what could happen if those two turn loose," Triple M said before leaving.

Hammer nodded and grabbed his primary weapon, a Shotgun and walked to the map room where the substation downloaded feeds from the orbiting satellites which were old relics of the Covenant War left by the UNSC after the Zambai VII incident had been "resolved" in their eyes. The pictures were a clear sign that something was up and Hammer needed to know what. So as Triple M left the room he went to the radio room next door and decided to put in a quick call. He put in the right frequency and security code and pressed the call button and waited for the radio to connect. Finally the sound of static indicating that his call had connected he spoke.

"Specialist Willy what the Hell are you doing, and don't even think about hanging up on me."

"Oh hey Hammer, what's goin' on?" Willy replied as if this were a normal thing.

"What's goin' on is that you've got one of my soldiers as a hostage and consequently I've got the whole female population chomping at the bit to kill you!" Hammer responded, venting a bit of frustration on Willy.

"…"

"So?"

"Willy are you fucking kidding me?"

"What? They won't catch us."

"Us?" Hammer asked, a bit suspicious.

"Yeah, me and Spriggs. I'm headed out towards the northern southern base, you know the one with the giant windmill thingy. Anyway, I've got the Twerp so we'll be able to hole up there until things calm down."

"Willy, you have Spriggs as a hostage!"

"Prisoner, I have nothing to trade for her."

Hammer groaned and decided to let Willy know exactly what had happened in the last few hours since he and his "prisoner" had gone AWOL. He needed Willy to know exactly why he and Spriggs were in danger, and he needed him to know as soon as possible and the current moment counted as possible. So Hammer grabbed the contact report sitting on the table before him and took a deep breath.

"Willy, Vollin has sent a lot of troops and vehicles towards you, why she's doing it is anyone's guess but right now you and Spriggs need to get back right fucking now!" Hammer said into the mic.

"What? I haven't seen anything on my scanners, are you sure, have you been drinking too much of my scotch?" Willy answered.

"God dammit Willy there's a Battalion sized force where you're headed! And they're not there for the sun and sand."

**Aliens' POV**

Brothers Roltrie, Soltrie, and Boltrie were cruising along in their stolen Scorpion Tank on the main road towards their ship on the western half of the small continent. They were on their usual trip back after raiding the humans' supplies as they'd been doing for the last few weeks. Although it wasn't as much fun as it once was. The yellow who hated the red one on the Mongoose wasn't around to chase them off with a flame thrower this time. In fact they hadn't seen much of the red one lately either. It was strange but they put it behind them as they did with every other minor detail that pertained to the humans but not to them.

"Did you guys hear something?" Soltrie asked, looking around and listening to something his brothers had not heard.

"No, why?" Roltrie asked, looking at his brother with an amused look.

"I don't know, but I thought I heard something, like a jet engine."

"You've been watching those human movies haven't you?" Boltrie asked, a bit suspicious.

"What, no! At least not the dirty ones."

As the group was arguing and rolling along the dirt road with a bunch of small crates tied to the track nacelles and a few bags of stolen goods that they'd liked and taken, they didn't notice that they were indeed being watched from high above by a modified command and control Pelican. Inside the cabin General Vollin watched the Scorpion rolling along, tracking it by its dust cloud as she directed a company of her troops to the aliens so they could properly deal with them. The aliens weren't even aware of the stalking soldiers that were only a football field away. Each of her troops were all members of the best unit on Zambai VII, the 1st Battalion. Their grey and brown armor was unique to their unit and was the first of a new prototype armor that was massed produced for use in frontline units. It was a modification of the Spartan armor that it was based off of the CQB style armor that the Spartans wore. But after a few weeks of using it in training the military had realized it was too costly in upkeep for the UNSC to maintain a large force with the armor. So, the UNSC sent every armored soldier to invade Zambai VII and left them to rot. But with a new revelation that another unit had so carelessly underutilized they now had hope that they could get out and Vollin was not about to let some third rate rejects get in her way.

**Cliffhanger huh? Thanks for reading the chapter, so now is the time where I ask you guys to review the story. Also, for those of you who are reading my Red vs Blue story and can't find it fear not, there is now a category just for Red vs Blue in Miscellaneous where that story currently resides. Also I'm pleased to announce a cowriter in this particular story. CRAZYPHSYCOGURL is now helping me write this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BIG Z: Here we are again, this time I'm not alone in this cameo, but I guess you can guess that from my name right there.**

**Maryland: Yeah that's a bit of a give-away.**

**BIG Z: Since you've already introduced yourself…**

**Maryland: No I didn't!**

**BIG Z: Your name comes up when you speak.**

**Maryland: Alright fine. Hi! My full name is AgentMaryland93. I write a bunch of stuff, now I write Halo Machinima.**

**BIG Z: You help with this one.**

**Maryland: Whatever, I write some of the content don't I?**

**BIG Z: Fine.**

**Maryland: Z, why is my name just Maryland?**

Chapter 6

"I'm boiling!" Boltrie complained.

"Yes, we know." Roltrie sighed in annoyance.

"I wanna go into the shade." Boltrie whined.

"What shade exactly? Even the trees don't provide shade!" Soltrie growled.

"I can imagine I'm in a nice lake then." Boltrie announced.

"Please, let us join you oh great imaginator." Soltrie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Quiet you two, it's too hot to be bickering." Roltrie barked, having had enough of their complaining.

"What are we doing out here exactly?" Soltrie asked.

"We're supposed to be waiting for someone or something, I don't know." Roltrie said with a shrug.

"Well I-" Boltrie started but stopped and looked at the bushes.

"What is it?" Soltrie asked while grabbing his Plasma Rifle.

"I thought I heard something." Boltrie announced while grabbing his Energy Sword and slowly walking over to the shrub.

Upon reaching it, he slowly reached his hand out while preparing to strike his sword, should their be a target. Suddenly, a small furry creature ran out. Boltrie sighed, "just a chipmunk. Stupid animals, giving me scares like that. I swear I-" Boltrie started before being tackled to the ground.

Soltrie and Roltrie ran to their kins assistance but found themselves surrounded. "Well, this sucks." Soltrie said bluntly.

"You ain't kiddin." Roltrie sighed.

"Well, I think I can take on about half of them, what about you?" Soltrie asked.

"How about instead of joking you go help Boltrie remove that guys boot from his mandibles?" Roltrie said.

"Yes 'mother'." Soltrie spat before drop kicking the guy holding his brother down.

"It's about time your lazy butt decided to help me!" Boltrie growled.

"Hey, I only did it because Roltrie's in a sour mood." Soltrie said.

"Freeze aliens! Put your hands in the air where we can see them and drop your weapons!" the leader yelled.

"I don't think so." Roltrie said before turning 180 degrees and sniping the human with the shotgun.

"Take'em down!" the leader yelled and they all opened fire.

The three brothers evaded to behind cover. "Great, now what do we do?" Soltrie asked.

"We need to get to the armored vehicle!" Roltrie yelled.

"Dude, why can't you just call it what it is? It's a freaking tank! It's a lot easier than saying armored vehicle! Only you could make something as cool as a tank seem so boring bro." Soltrie said while rolling his eyes.

"Dude? Bro? You've been listening to the humans too long." Boltrie said.

"What? Their style of lingo is pretty sweet." Soltrie said with a grin.

"Enough! We'll discuss that later! On three, I'll fend them off, Soltrie, you distract the ones closest to the tank! Boltrie, think you can pilot that thing?" Roltrie asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard, I mean, it's no Ghost but hey, there can't be more than 2 pedals and a steering wheel right?" Boltire asked.

"Uh, right." Soltrie said with a grin.

"On 3! 1, 2,...3!" Roltrie counted then they jumped over their cover and into the battle.

Boltrie made a mad dash for the tank while Soltrie rained heated blue fire at the humans closest to the vehicle. Roltrie managed to pick off 4 humans with one shot, thanks to them having deflective armor plated guys standing on either side of the small group. Soltrie watched as Boltrie climbed in the drivers seat and started the tank up. "Ok, now I just find the throttle and-...seriously? Why are there 6 pedals? Aren't there only 4 directions to go? What else can this tank do? Forward, backward, left, right, up, and down?" Boltrie shouted.

"Figure that out later! Right now that Warthog is tearing up my cover!" Soltrie shouted from behind a rock that was quickly being destroyed by a chain hog as he tried to shoot from where he was.

"Oh, uh right! Now how do I shoot?" he wondered while hitting some random buttons and getting no real results.

Roltrie was fighting hand to hand with a human when another soldier snuck up behind him. "Watch out Rolt! Behind you!" Soltrie yelled as he saw a gang of Warthogs and a few air units coming in.

Roltrie did a back flip and kicked the soldier into the previous one he was fighting before picking up his Beam Rifle and finishing them off with one shot. Soltrie ran out of ammo in his Plasma Rifle and opened the battery compartment. Having only one function left, he short circuited the fusion battery and threw the weapon at a large group of soldiers. They looked and laughed at it. "What is this? Surrendering? That was a horrible throw!" the one soldier said while bending over and picking it up.

The gun began sparking and an audible beeping was heard. "What the?" another soldier questioned before the armament exploded and cleared the area of any human life.

"Hey! Unless you want me full of holes, I could really use a hand!" Soltrie shouted in obvious impatience.

"I'm trying! This thing won't fire!" Boltrie shouted.

"Simultaneously hit the red buttons on the steering wheel!" Roltrie shouted after shooting and popping a tire on an incoming hog, making it lose control and run over 5 guys before crashing in a ditch.

Boltrie did so and it shot a canister which blew down an incoming Falcon. "Uh, totally meant to do that." Boltrie said.

"Well now totally mean to get us out of here!" Soltrie said while hopping on the side of the tank.

Boltrie drove over to Roltrie and he hopped on, making Boltrie run over the oncoming group of soldiers that were currently heading towards them. "Lets get out of here Bolt! We're almost out of ammo!" Soltrie said as Boltrie drove in the opposite direction the human soldiers were coming from.

Soltrie hopped into the turret and Roltrie sat on the side. Turning around, Roltrie saw an incoming Gauss Hog which was trained on the vent of the Scorpion. He lined up the shot, and with the last bit of energy in his Beam Rifle, sniped the turret guy right of the Gauss cannon, but not before a shot was let out, grazing the side of the tank. A yellowish liquid poured out from the hole. "Great, we're leaking." Roltrie sighed.

"Hopefully it's not too important! Maybe we'll be able to gain some distance before it becomes a problem!" Boltrie shouted as the tank began to jerk in its movements.

"No, we won't, because it's the gas line." Roltrie said.

"Well that's just wonderful." Boltrie said before the tank abruptly came to a stop.

Roltrie got off, not seeing anything behind them at the moment. "Ok, we'll need to do something about that hole. Also, do we have any gas to fuel this thing?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't think we have anything to patch it up, and this thing doesn't have a trunk, so I'm guessing no spare gas." Boltrie said while looking around in the compartment.

"Well-" Roltrie started before going silent.

"Bro?" Boltrie called.

"You need to stop listening to the humans, they're going to be a bad influence on you. I swear they a-" Soltrie was also silenced.

"Guys?" Boltrie called out before the hatch was pried open and the leader stood above him.

"Hello there." he said with an evil smirk before shocking him with a tazer bolt.

"General Vollin, we have the aliens in custody," the radio in the cabin of her Pelican blared loudly.

"Good work, keep them under guard. Do not let them escape," she replied.

"Yes ma'am."

Vollin grinned behind the veil of her helmet and switched frequencies to listen in on the other radio frequencies of her strike force as they combed the area trying to locate their objective before it slipped away. Vollin wanted no screw ups of any kind, and had made that perfectly clear to the soldiers who answered to her. It was either accomplish this objective or die. And Vollin was not about to die.

But all this trouble and action was lost on Willy and Spriggs, who were still traveling along a wooded road toward Willy's "spot." The radio crackled with the sound of ancient rock and roll. Spriggs was still asleep/unconscious in the passenger seat but Willy was still wide awake as the sun began to set on the horizon. The forest had a way of turning its looks on a dime and as the sun shifted lower the light changed. A dim orange glow bathed the pristine forest in its rays and had a way of relaxing any who found themselves on the forest floor. If Willy were the romantic type he would have called it so, but instead he was busy trying to figure out why the radio wasn't working properly.

"I thought you fixed this thing?" Willy grumbled as he turned a dial, trying to find the right setting to clear away the static.

"It is not my doing, you have faulty blueprints in my databanks."

"Bullshit!"

Spriggs groaned as she woke up, overhearing the escalating argument. The duct tape was gone from her mouth but the ropes remained. She tried to blink away the nausea of being pistol whipped, again, and shook her head quickly. She waited until she was able to see clearly before she spoke but the first thing she saw made her scream.

"Willy turn!" she yelled, seeing a massive tree across the road.

"What the…"

It was too late, the Warthog smashed into the tree and the undercarriage was torn off completely, the body of the vehicle plowed into the dirt road and both occupants were thrown forward into the dash as the crash ended as suddenly as it had happened. Willy sat back to try and get himself out of the driver's seat but he realized that his helmet had fallen off in the crash. His brown hair had a trail of blood leaking from the point of his slight widow's peak visible through the thin brown hair crew cut. His brown eyes were a bit groggy from the trauma to his head. Blood dripped down the ridge of his nose as he tried to get out of the wreckage and ended up falling over onto the ground. As he tried to get his bearings and saw a fog drifting into his eyes he saw the silhouette of Spriggs draw closer to him from around the front end. He sneered at the change of positions and looked at Spriggs as best he could until the darkness settled on him and he fell unconscious.

Spriggs kneeled down next to the unconscious Willy, and took in his own face, as she'd never seen it before. She was astounded at how young he was; he couldn't have been no more than twenty-three years old compared to her own twenty-three years. But damn was he cute, for an incompetent psychopathic killer whose whole goal was her death. She looked around for the Twerp, finding him examining the destroyed Warthog and called him over.

"Hey, come here Twerp. I need you to build a large tent, with two beds and a first aid kit. We're going to need it."

The floating orb went off to the side of the road to a large flat spot and materialized the large green tent she'd ordered and began trying to drag Willy inside. He was heavy, and his armor was not helping things go faster, so she just pulled harder and tried getting the Willy's limp arm around her shoulder but he still dragged and made it much harder to get him to the hastily built structure. But she finally fell into the interior of the tent and with her injured leg screaming in pain she dropped Willy onto the stretcher on the floor. She roughly threw his legs and arms onto the stretcher and sought out the First Aid kit and got to work.

She pulled out the essentials, a sewing needle, some surgical stitching string, cleaning alcohol, and some gauze. She leveraged his upper half so it was off the ground for a better view of his head wound. "That's gonna need stitches definitely." she muttered while preparing the needle by soaking it in the alcohol before rubbing some of it on the wound, making him cringe even in his state. She couldn't help but stare at his pain stricken face, admiring it. Suddenly she realized what she was thinking and shook her head. 'What am I thinking? He's just an asshole I've been forced to tag along with. Nothing more!' her sense of reality told her. 'Oh really? Is that why you always stare at him when he's not looking?' her side of reason interjected. 'Oh shut up you!' she scowled.

"Are you going to patch him up?" Twerp asked in slight concern as she had not moved for a few moments.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess so." she said before getting back to her original task.

She finished up the needle work and wrapped gauze around it. "There, now we just wait until he wakes up. If he ever does." she said while looking for something to eat.

"Why do you hide your obvious emotions?" Twerp asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in annoyance.

"You obviously care for him, yet you hide it. Why?" Twerp asked.

"I don't care about him! You're malfunctioning!" she hissed.

"I do not believe I-" Twerp stopped at the look she gave him.

"I do not care for him." she said solemnly.

"Yes, I suppose you don't." Twerp agreed, no longer wishing to aggravate her.

Willy smiled too himself, having unfortunately woken up during the stitching process which hurt like a bitch and heard the conversation between her and Twerp. He looked over at her and she was trying to find some food. He was about to make a smart ass remark but found himself admiring her from his position on the floor. He mentally smacked himself. He doesn't love her, does he?

"I see you're awake." Spriggs said.

"Huh?" Willy murmured.

"You're awake. You know, part of the living? Either that or you're a zombie." she said while rolling her eyes.

He scowled, "oh shut up."

"Hey, at least I'm not the one who crashed our only form of transportation into a tree!" she quipped.

"What's your point? Anyone could have done the same thing!" he growled.

"No, anyone is you. Everyone else, would have driven around the damn thing!" she corrected.

He shook his head, "and to think, I almost let myself think I liked you." he muttered.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said.

"No, I heard that. You said you liked me." she said with a smirk.

"In your dreams. I said I almost liked you." he said with a sneer.

"No, you like me." she said.

"No, you want to believe I like you because you've got a widdle crush on me. How cute. Or pathetic, I can't quite tell which it really is." he said.

She growled, "at least I don't check others out when they think they're not looking." she said with a grin.

His face paled, "what are you talking about?" he tried to play dumb.

"You blanked out when you were checking me out, I turned around and saw you staring at my ass." she said while crossing her arms, having caught him red handed.

He got up in her face, "well you wanna know what?" he yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

He looked at her with pure anger, before crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. When they pulled a part he looked at her. "I hate you." he muttered.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." she snarled before tackling him and returning the previous kiss.

**BIG Z: Wow great job. I'm impressed.**

**Maryland: I try. **

**BIG Z: I see that.**

**Maryland: Seriously, why isn't my cameo name AgentMaryland92?**

**BIG Z: I'm too lazy to write your whole name.**

**Maryland: Why am I not surprised?**

**BIG Z: Why wouldn't you be? Anyway, I have something for the audience to do in their reviews, guess which part I wrote and which part AgentMaryland92 wrote, is that better?**

**Maryland: Yes thank you. **

**Next Chapter Preview: What will happen next between those two and will Vollin accomplish her objective?**


	7. Chapter 7

**BIG Z: Man it's good to be back in action and writing some good stories. Wouldn't you agree?**

**Agent Maryland93: Sure is, hey my name's right this time!**

**BIG Z: I can only ignore so many attempts on my life you know.**

***Shrugs shoulders innocently* Agent Maryland93: I have no idea what you mean.**

**BIG Z: Yeah right! How do you explain you trying to kill me when I was writing Chapter 11 for my other story, **_**Stargate: New Blood**_**?**

**Agent Maryland93: Must have been June who tried to kill you with a mini-gun attached to the wall with high explosive rounds in every fourth place.**

**June: I would never do that...well...*strokes evil keyboard* maybe not with**

**a Turret...**

**BIG Z: Yeah it's probably time for me to introduce my co-writer for my story, Love Red vs Blue Style. Everyone, say hi to JuneFiction909.**

**June: *walks in* SHUT IT Li- *looks around* Oh...my next cameo...'Sup?**

**Agent Maryland93: This is the girl who turned you into a cyborg? **

**BIG Z: Yep, it seems the only people I tend to write with are girls. That can be interpreted several ways can't it?**

**CJ: Bro, seriously?**

**BIG Z: Oh, thanks man, almost forgot. **

**June: *raises eyebrows* Oh really? *smiles evilly* Interesting...**

Chapter 7

"Where the Hell are they?!" Vollin shouted at her troops in their main command building that had been set up in their main base camp she'd ordered set up so they could conserve their much needed fuel for their Pelicans.

"We're combing the forest now General, it won't be long now," a young but loyal Lieutenant answered her standing at attention.

"Tell those platoon leaders to hurry the Hell up or I'll have their asses!"

"Yes ma'am."

Vollin stared at the stacks of maps and felt herself grow really tired and decided to take a quick seat. She pulled up a folding chair and took a load off her feet and sat back for a bit. Her armor was a bit uncomfortable on the metal chair but she had gotten used to it. She took her helmet off to allow her medium length black hair to spill out and allow the cool night air to kiss at her rather warm face that was drenched in sweat from the long ordeal of having to coordinate her troops in the cramped interior of her command and control Pelican her engineers had to modify because of the loss of her AWACS Stork. She had been planning this move for weeks

"General," one of her officers interrupted her resting period.

"No rest for the weary."

"Ma'am?"

"Nothing, what is it?" she said, getting up and putting her helmet on.

"One of our air units found something, three Warthogs on the South road in sector eight-three. It's the Fifth."

She looked over to the camera angle provided by the Hornet and saw the dust cloud of the Warthogs driving at a quick pace along the road that snaked down the side of a cliff. There were a lot of different colors in each vehicle signifying the numerous individuals that made up what was left of the once thousand man battalion. Each soldier in the command center watched as Vollin looked venomously at the only force that stood in their way.

"Get me a line with Hammerhead and the Third Attack Squadron, destroy them all."

"Yes ma'am."

**Hammer POV**

"Where are they?" Hammer asked Triple M who was seated right next to him in the driver's seat of the lead Warthog.

"How the Hell am I supposed to know?" Triple M responded.

Hammer growled and sat back in his seat holding his shotgun next to him against the dash. After Willy and Spriggs had gone missing he'd gotten everyone together and made a trek into the Northern Territory to try and find the two soldiers before they were either captured by Vollin, killed by Vollin, or killed by Willy. He'd gotten together a few Warthogs and the whole of the group; all told nine troops, and had explained the situation to them all and after a few moments of contemplation and resurfacing past memories of Vollin's hatred for the 5th everyone had gotten set to go.

"Where exactly are we going here Lieutenant?" one of Rainbow Squad, Allison, asked impatiently on the radio.

"Yeah Hammer it's getting dark out and the road is right next to a damn cliff," Meme said from the back of the Warthog leaning under the heavy machine gun.

Their Warthog drove past a sign that signaled a curving down sloping road in front of them and Hammer saw the dark of the valley floor at the very bottom of the cliff in the distance where there were a pair of bases that had played host to numerous misadventures for them all. He shrugged and decided to make the safe bet.

"Yeah, stopping seems like a good idea right now."

But as the Warthogs pulled off to the side and shut off their engines he heard the high pitched whirring of jet engines in the distance. So he walked to the very edge of the cliff face and looked out to see a flight of four menacing looking Hornets, screaming in at them. Hammer watched and backed up as the Hornets drew closer and then he saw the flare of rockets being fired from the main pods beneath the wings. He turned and ran back towards the parked Warthogs, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"We're under attack!"

Everyone ducked behind cover as the rockets hit the ground, sending dirt debris raining down everywhere. One rock hitting Meme on the head. "Ack, shit! Everyone to the Warthogs! We gotta get outta here!" Meme said while getting up and making a run for the vehicle, dodging rockets as they barely missed her by an inch each time.

Hammer jumped in the drivers seat and hit the gas while Allsion got in on the passenger side. "HEY!" Meme yelled.

"Shit! We left Meme behind!" Hammer yelled to Allison as he did a drift, barely grazing the side of the cliff with the rear tires.

He drove by Meme who grabbed onto the bumper of the vehicle as Hammer sped off down the rugged path. "DAMNIT! STOP AND LET ME ON!" Meme shouted.

"NO TIME! JUST HOLD ON!" Hammer yelled back while dodging the bullets scarring the ground beneath them.

He ramped off an immediate 2 foot drop which launched them onto the next curve. Meme almost lost her grip but managed to grab onto the barrel of the Chain turret which began to swivel and spin around. "CRAP!" she yelled when she almost lost her grip.

"HOLD ON MEME!" Hammer yelled.

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" she screamed as the gun swung her over them and around to kick the nose of one Hornet getting too close.

The Hornet in question was sent careening into the hillside. "Nice job Meme." Hammer congratulated.

"I didn't mean to do that!" she said while finally managing to get into the turret.

"Well either way, you got rid of one at least! Now shoot the rest down!" Allison yelled.

"I can't!" she yelled back.

"Why?! Is the gun jammed or something?" she shouted at Meme.

"NO! I'm a Pacifist when it comes to shooting! I'm a Nurse! I'm supposed to help people get better! Not worse!" she said.

"Oh for the love of-! Hammer! Switch places with Meme!" Allison yelled.

"ON IT!" he said while climbing back and ushering Meme into the drivers seat.

While they switched, they got a little tangled and Meme blushed behind her helmet at the position they were put in. Allison, who was directing them, barely, cleared her throat. "Hey, a little less embarrassment, a little more switching places!" she scold.

"Ow." Meme winced when she hit her helmet off the windshield which cracked it.

Hammer began mowing down the Hornets, leaving only one. The last one seemed to know evasive maneuvering as if it were second hand nature. "Damn it! Hold still!" he cursed.

The Hornet locked on to their hog and fired. Meme dodged the first rocket, but the second boosted the vehicle off the road into the air. They almost didn't make it to the other side of the road past the gap. "That's it! You're going down!" Hammer growled while unleashing a barrage of bullets into the Hornets cock pit. The pilot held his arm up and the engines began to fail. He lost control and the vehicle crashed into the rock wall and exploded. Large rocks began to fall towards them and a landslide began, which pushed them off the hill. They all tried to stay in the vehicle as it careened to the land beneath them.

Hammer looked at the mess around him, Warthogs, rock, and concrete piled against the cliff face near the waterfall where they'd landed. He saw a few of his team start to get up and help others out of the rubble. A loud crumbling sound from his right drew his attention to the half-buried Warthog's cab where Triple M and Meme were still sitting. Triple M tried to get up and push a large piece of concrete off of the area where Meme was sitting, pinned in by the rubble around her.

"A little help here Hammer," Triple M groaned.

"Oh yeah, you okay?" he asked, getting next to him and pushed the concrete off of the Warthog's shattered windshield and passenger side seat.

"Oh I'm fine by the way," Meme yelled, a bit peeved.

"Shutup so we can get you out of there," Hammer grumbled in annoyance.

"Big M, you guys okay?" Allison hollered over walking towards them with her team in tow.

"We're fine, just trying to get Meme out of the car."

Triple M and Hammer grabbed a hold of Meme's outstretched arms and yanked her up and out of the seat and onto the debris strewn ground. She was gasping at the ordeal she'd been through and stayed bent over on her knees for a moment before Hammer shook her shoulder, looking up.

"Uh Meme, you may want to RUN!" Hammer said, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her to her feet.

Meme was about to protest when she heard the loud roar of jet engines again come screaming at them and the booming large caliber cannons of the Hornets being fired at them. She looked around to see the whole group running awkwardly at the nearest base where they were obviously seeking shelter. She stumbled badly on the rocks and debris that were laid out on the sloping pile of rubble from their brush with death. They reached the bottom, not twenty yards away from the building when she heard and felt an explosion on the ground right behind her. A large blast wave lifted her off the ground and the area seemed to turn to day in a bright flash of light that shined off the thousands of pieces of shrapnel that were thrown up by the rockets' impact. She was thrown forward and hit the ground hard as she was almost crushed by the weight of someone falling on top of her. She ignored the ringing in her ears and the blurriness of her vision to crawl out from under the person who's fallen on top of her. It was Hammer, he wasn't moving at all, and his visor had a large gash in it with a piece of rock protruding out of it.

"Oh my God, Hammer! Help!" she screamed at the retreating team, grabbing Hammer under his armpits and pulling hard.

But she felt a sharp pain spring into existence in her leg as she stood up and tried to pull the unconscious Hammer to safety. She saw the flashing red of injury on her HUD and used her eyes, her memory, and the intense pain that forced her to collapse to the ground in agony to determine it was definitely a broken leg from the bad fall of being thrown into the air by the blast wave. She grasped the leg as it burned from the pain of being broken and saw Rainbow Squad rush towards her and Hammer firing their Assault Rifle at the assaulting Hornets to rescue them. She saw Philip Blue and Wendy Yellow lift Hammer to his feet and drape his arms over their shoulders and run as fast as they could towards the base. She felt Jim Black and Triple M left her up and start dragging her over to the building while Allison and Sarah were firing their weapons at the Hornets that were trying to kill them while Tom Red grabbed her med kit and Hammer's shotgun, firing as he backed up to cover the wounded team members. It didn't take long before they were all inside and out of danger.

At least for the moment. The Hornets kept up their attacks on the solid block house type base until they'd expended their ordinance and had to turn for home. As they flew away they placed a single operative in blue and yellow ODST armor in the cliff overlooking the team that was held up inside the base.

"This sucks," Rogir grumbled to himself, settling down to a long night.

**BIG Z: Once again, great job you two.**

**AgentMaryland93: Thanks.**

**CJ: It's what we do.**

**June: I can tell. Hey Big, when am I getting the next chapter for Love RVB Style?**

**BIG Z: Soon June, soon.**

**Next Chapter Preview: The Fifth's final stand, and Willy and Spriggs finally figure out Vollin's plan and the Aliens get loose**


End file.
